1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a cutting rack for holding meats or other victuals to be sliced which includes a base which may be pivoted to present the most advantageous cutting position. More particularly, it includes a cutting rack including suction cups or the like which may be attached to a supporting surface without penetrating the latter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cutting racks of the type discussed herein are designed to be placed on a countertop, table or other supporting surface and to enable the user to more securely hold a victual such as meat, produce, etc. thereon during slicing. At the same time, it is desirable for the user to keep his or her hands clear of the food to prevent injury when a knife slips.
To accomplish these ends, cutting racks have been devised with upwardly extending tines which penetrate the victual and thus secure it to the base. Typically, the tines are embedded in a wooden base which supports the victual and allows cutting without damage to the supporting surface or knife. A plurality of feet typically hold the cutting board at a desired elevation above the supporting surface.
Prior art cutting racks are shown generally by U.S. Pat. Nos. 943,767; 1,471,122; 2,031,307; 2,888,054; 2,942,639; 4,989,846; Des. 233,203 and Des. 314,892. While these racks are generally useful, certain advances would make these racks easier to use and store, while remaining of a simplified construction for use. Accordingly, there has developed a need for a cutting rack which is simple to construct and facilitates easy cutting by the user while remaining secure on a countertop or other supporting surface.